Wonderwall
by Anira
Summary: Die Welt versinkt in Dunkelheit… Dracos Auftrag ist erfüllt, sein Opfer tot. Die letzte Hoffnung scheint dahin. Und hier begegnen sich Harry und Draco… Am Wendepunkt der Gezeiten.


**Titel: **Wonderwall

**Autor: **Anira Telemnar

**Inhalt: **Die Welt versinkt in Dunkelheit… Dracos Auftrag ist erfüllt, sein Opfer tot. Die letzte Hoffnung scheint dahin. Und hier begegnen sich Harry und Draco… Am Wendepunkt der Gezeiten.

**Rating: **P-12 Slash

**Type: **Songfic, OneShot

**Disclaimer: **„Wonderwall" gehört Oasis, Harry Potter und alle daraus entnommenen Orte und Personen gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich fürchte, wieder wird mir niemand Geld hierfür geben. -.-

**A/N: **Dies ist meine erste Slash Fanfiction. Eigentlich meine zweite, doch die erste ist noch nicht fertig Möglicherweise werde ich die Geschichte demnächst noch mal überarbeiten (deshalb ist sie noch nicht als abgeschlossen deklariert).

****

**Wonderwall**

Am ganzen Körper zitternd rannte ich den Hügel hinauf, immer weiter, bis ich ganz oben angelangte. Ich keuchte vor Anstrengung, ihn einzuholen, und dachte einen Moment lang, er wäre verschwunden, ich hätte ihn aus den Augen verloren-  
doch dann, als ich stehen blieb um mich umzusehen, stand er plötzlich vor mir. Er schien ebenso außer Atem wie ich, sein Haar fiel ihm noch verstrubbelter als sonst um den Kopf und in seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen.

_Today is gonna be the day __  
__That they're gonna throw it back to you __  
__By now you should've somehow __  
__Realized what you gotta do _

Ich blieb einfach stehen, starrte ihn an, und brachte kein Wort heraus. Soviel Zeit war vergangen, so viele Jahre, in denen wir uns gehasst und befeindet hatten; und nun standen wir uns hier auf dem Hügelkamm gegenüber, alleine, und wußten nicht, was wir sagen sollten.

_I don't believe that anybody __  
__feels the way I do __  
__about you now_

"Harry", brachte ich schließlich mühsam hervor. Eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus seinem Augenwinkel und rann seine Wange hinab.  
„Warum hast Du das getan?", formten seine Lippen, über die kaum ein Ton kam. Noch immer rührte er sich nicht, blickte mich nur unverwandt aus seinen tiefen, grünen Augen vorwurfsvoll an. Ich fühlte mich unglaublich elend.

_Backbeat the word was on the street __  
__That the fire in your heart is out __  
__I'm sure you've heard it all before __  
__But you never really had a doubt_

Von irgendwoher drangen Stimmen. Ich erkannte sie nicht, doch im Grunde war es mir egal. Früher oder später würden sie bis hier herauf kommen, sie würden mich fassen oder aber schnellstmöglich von hier fortbringen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie es dort unten zwischen den Todessern und Harrys Freunden stand, und es interessierte mich auch nicht. Alles was zählte, waren wir, wir beide hier oben, fernab von all dem Schmerz und Leid dort unten, ganz in unserem eigenen Schmerz gefangen.

_I don't believe that anybody __  
__feels the way I do__  
__about you now_

Ich wußte nicht, wie ich mein Handeln rechtfertigen sollte. Wie ich das jemals könnte. Sie war tot, und daran ließ sich nun nichts mehr ändern. Mein Auftrag war erfüllt.

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding __  
__And all the lights that lead us there are blinding __  
__There are many things that I would __  
__Like to say to you __  
__I don't know how_

"Ich hatte soeben begonnen, Dir zu vertrauen." Seine Stimme war kaum noch ein Flüstern. „Aber ich habe mich geirrt. Du bist ein Mörder, Draco. Ein verdammter Mörder."  
Während er sprach, gewann seine Stimme an Festigkeit, und in ihr schwang eine solche Abscheu und Wut mit, daß es mir Angst machte.  
„Ich wollte das nicht." Ich bemerkte beiläufig, daß ich nun selbst weinte. Auch das war mir egal. Es spielte jetzt keine Rolle mehr, ob ich mir Blöße gab oder nicht. Ich zitterte.  
„Es war nicht meine Entscheidung."  
Für einen Moment explodierte Hass in seinen Augen, wie ich ihn noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Dann, plötzlich, wurden sie wieder leer, unendliche grüne Tiefen, in denen nur der Schmerz zu wohnen schien.  
„Ich hatte sie gern, weißt Du."  
Ich machte einen unbeholfenen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch er wich zurück, als hätte ich die Pest.

_Because maybe __  
__You're gonna be the one who saves me_

"Du verstehst das nicht", flehte ich tränenerstickt, "Sie hätten mich getötet!"

_And after all __  
__You're my wonderwall_

„Also nimmst Du statt dessen ein anderes Leben?"  
Er starrte mich unverwandt an, und ich konnte sehen, wie unbegreiflich das alles für ihn war.  
Tränen rannen mir über das Gesicht.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie die sind, Harry. Die können Dir Schlimmeres antun, als Dich zu töten. Die können Dich dazu bringen, alles zu tun, was sie von Dir verlangen!"

In diesem Moment löste sich irgend etwas in ihm. Ich konnte nicht hoffen, daß es Verstehen war, doch meine Worte schienen irgend etwas in ihm zu verändern.

„Warum, Draco? Warum Hermine?" Er hob den Arm ein Stück, schien es sich aber mitten in der Bewegung anders zu überlegen, und ließ ihn wieder sinken. Ich schluckte schwer.  
„Sie war muggelstämmig. Ihr Blut war unrein. Deshalb haben sie verlangt, daß sie sterben muß." Die Worte kamen mir nur schwer über die Lippen. Es war solcher Unsinn, solch abstruser Quatsch, und ich konnte es nicht fassen, daß ich hier stand, und damit einen Mord rechtfertigte. Denn was immer ich mir bisher vorgemacht haben mochte, genau das war es: Mord, nichts anderes.

Es war, als würde Harry meine Gedanken erraten. Wieder tonlos und gebrochen fragte er: „Glaubst Du das alles eigentlich wirklich, Draco? Glaubst Du diesen Dreck?"  
Ich zögerte.  
„Nein."

_Today was gonna be the day __  
__But they'll never throw it back to you __  
__By now you should've somehow __  
__Realized what you're not to do_

Er bewegte sich, ging einen winzigen Schritt auf mich zu. Felsbrocken schienen von meinem Herzen zu stürzen.

„Du bist kein Mörder, Draco."

_I don't believe that anybody __  
__Feels the way I do __  
__About you now_

Wieder schluckte ich, und erneut liefen mir Tränen über die Wangen.  
„Doch, Harry. Genau das bin ich. Und ich weiß, daß ich, und niemand sonst, die Verantwortung dafür trage. Aber ich habe es nicht gewollt. Bitte, glaube mir."  
Er rührte sich nicht. Vielleicht wußte er selbst nicht, was er glaubte oder nicht. Die Stimmen am Fuß des Hügels wurden lauter, und es waren nicht die der Todesser.  
Ich wußte, dies war meine letzte Chance, vielleicht die letzte in meinem Leben. Ich mußte noch weiter gehen.

„Ich hatte nie etwas gegen Hermine", begann ich stockend. „Sie war mir nie wichtig. Alles, was wichtig ist… bist Du. Harry. Ich hab Dir das nie gesagt, weil ich zu feige und zu arrogant dazu war. Aber ich liebe Dich, Harry, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.  
Bitte, Harry, bitte! Glaube mir!"

Und endlich nickte er.

_And all the roads that lead to you were winding __  
__And all the lights that light the way are blinding __  
__There are many things that I would like to say to you __  
__I don't know how_

Langsam kam er auf mich zu, bebend, zögernd, als würde etwas ihn davon abhalten wollen. Er kam näher, bis sein Gesicht nur noch eine Handbreit von meinem entfernt war. Ich konnte die Tränen in seinen Wimpern und auf seinen Wangen sehen, seine geröteten Augen, die wie dunkle Saphire glänzten.  
„Ich liebe Dich auch, Draco."

Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen und Angst, alles wäre nur ein Traum. Doch ich träumte nicht, all das war zu schrecklich um ein Traum sein zu können, und ich wußte, daß er die Wahrheit sagte. Ich berührte sein Gesicht mit der Hand, trocknete seine Tränen mit meinem Ärmel, fuhr ihm vorsichtig und zärtlich durchs Haar. Es war strähnig und weich, nicht rauh oder borstig, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.  
Ich spürte, wie seine Hand langsam ihren Weg zu meinem Nacken fand und meinen Kopf sanft zu sich zog.  
Es mußte ein Traum sein, so schrecklich und schön.  
Hier also fanden wir uns endlich, am Wendepunkt der Gezeiten. Und es war zu spät.

_I said maybe __  
__You're gonna be the one who saves me__  
__And after all __  
__You're my wonderwall_

Langsam, unendlich langsam senkten sich seine Lippen auf meine, und als wir uns berührten, schien jede einzelne Nervenfaser in meinem Körper zu explodieren. Wir standen einfach dort, in der hereinbrechenden Dämmerung, und küßten uns. Zwei Erzfeinde, und ewig Liebende, ohne jede Hoffnung oder Zukunft. Der winzige Moment dehnte sich zur Ewigkeit, ohne daß es etwas anderes gab als uns beide, eng umschlungen dort auf dem Hügel, versunken in unseren Kuß und eine Welt, die niemand anderes je betreten könnte.  
Und dann war er vorüber.

Stimmen wehten den Abhang herauf, wurden lauter. Ich löste mich von Harry, und in seinen Augen schimmerte dieselbe Angst, die auch ich spürte. Seine Finger krallten sich in meinen Umhang, als wolle er verhindern, daß sie mich von ihm wegnahmen.  
„Es ist vorbei." wisperte ich.  
Sein Griff um meine Schultern wurde fester.  
„Ich lasse Dich nicht gehen."  
Langsam neigte ich den Kopf. „Ich werde jetzt für das bezahlen, was ich getan habe."

_I said maybe __  
__You're gonna be the one who saves me __  
__And after all __  
__You're my wonderwall_

Eine tiefe Ruhe breitete sich in mir aus. Es war vorbei. Zu spät hatte ich erkannt, was es Gutes in meinem Leben gab, zu spät hatte ich mich zur Wehr gesetzt. Und nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Wir würden wieder getrennt werden.  
Und irgendwie war es richtig.

Harry öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch die Auroren kamen ihm zuvor. Es war nur ein Blitz aus grauviolettem Licht, den ich sah, dann ging ich keuchend in die Knie. Ein Schmerz, wie ich ihn seit dem letzten Sommer nicht mehr verspürt hatte, breitete sich von meinem Rücken, wo der Fluch mich getroffen hatte, bis in die letzte Faser meines Körpers aus. Ich brach zusammen.  
Als der Schmerz abflaute, konnte ich Harry schreien hören und aufgebrachte Stimmen, die um uns herumjagten. Ich glaubte, Lupins Stimme zu erkennen, der panisch Harrys Namen rief.  
Dann packte mich jemand an den Haaren und riß meinen Kopf hoch, zog mich zurück auf meine Knie, während ein Zauber meine Arme hinter meinem Rücken zusammenschnürte. Die Stricke rissen mir ins Fleisch, doch ich merkte es kaum. Ich konnte nur zu Harry blicken, der erstarrt nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt stand. Jemand, vielleicht Lupin, redete auf ihn ein, fragte, was passiert sei und ob er in Ordnung wäre, ich konnte die Stimme aus dem Pochen in meinen Ohren deutlich heraushören. Doch Harry reagierte nicht. Wieder konnte ich Tränen in seinen Augen sehen.  
Ich wußte, er wollte mir helfen, doch er konnte es nicht.  
Nie mehr.

_Said maybe __  
__You're gonna be the one that saves me __  
__You're gonna be the one that saves me __  
__You're gonna be the one that saves me_

Ich war gebrochen. Die Welt verschwamm vor meinen Augen.  
„Harry", würgte ich hervor, „Verzeih mir! Verzeih mir."  
Ein letztes Mal sah ich in sein zu Stein erstarrtes Gesicht, ein allerletztes Mal fand sich unser Blick und ich verlor mich in diesen unendlich grünen Augen.  
Dann nickte er kaum merklich.  
„Ich verzeihe Dir." formten seine Lippen.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Ich hoffe wirklich, es gefällt Euch. Ich war mir selten so unsicher bei einer Geschichte, wie bei dieser. Bitte, nehmt Euch eine winzige Minute Zeit und schreibt mir was dazu, und seis nur „gut" oder „scheiße".__  
__Danke dafür._


End file.
